Generally, in a hydrophilic colloidal layer used in manufacturing a photographic light-sensitive material, gelatin which is solled and gels reversibly due to heating and chilling of its aqueous solution is used as a binder. However, when a high concentrated aqueous solution is coated aiming at high speed coating for the improvement of productivity, it had a shortcoming that coating unevenness due to drying air easily occurrs. In order to improve this problem, Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection (hereinafter referred to as Japanese Patent O. P. I. Publication) No. 296736/1991 discloses a technology to incorporate natural high molecular poly sugars such as coppercaraguinane and W091/15526 discloses a technology to convert thermal transition temperature of gelatin by means of a derivative of an N-substituted acryleamide. However, these technologies are still not sufficient for attaining necessary properties.